One of the challenges in producing potassium sulfate is doing so in a cost effective and efficient process. In this regard, the challenge often lies in how to cost effectively treat the residual liquor(s) (such as the mother liquor produced in a glaserite crystallizer) produced in the potassium sulfate production process to reach reasonably high conversion yield. Use of cooling crystallization or evaporative crystallization, sometimes used in the production of potassium sulfate, requires large amounts of energy which increases the cost of producing potassium sulfate.
There is a need for a potassium sulfate production process that provides a cost effective way of treating residual liquors produced in the course of producing the potassium sulfate.